1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device including a display unit having an increased size. In particular, the viewing visibility and operational convenience of the display device can be improved by increasing the size of the display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent technological developments in display devices, there is a demand for display devices having a wide range of sizes. More particularly, there is a need for large sized display devices with improved viewing visibility and operational convenience. For example, large sized display devices can allow users to watch moving pictures and DMB programs and read electronic books on a wide screen.
However, when the size of the display unit is increased, the display device may be easily damaged by external shocks. Also, users may find it difficult to carry the display device around.
Meanwhile, many different types of content (for example, movies, games, text messengers, etc.) are increasingly being provided on display devices. As such, there is a need for a display device that is sufficiently sized to display the different types of content on a same screen. In particular, there is a need for a display device including a multi-window configured to simultaneously display two or more types of content.
However, current portable display devices (such as smartphones) have fixed-size screens, and typically do not include screens of different sizes to optimally display different types of content on a same device. For example, current portable display devices lack a multi-window configured to simultaneously display two or more types of contents.
Accordingly, there is a need for a display device that has improved portability and that can be configured to simultaneously display a variety of content.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.